The Man
by basketball lover99
Summary: He has lived man years. He is like a ghost, he comes and he goes. He is like a god, you desire him. He is like Bloody Mary. He comes and kill you. Unless you catch his attention. Then he will claim you. He puts you in a trance that you can never leave. Ponyboy just so happens to catch the man's attention. By accident..maybe. What will happen to our brave victim?
1. Intro Chapter 1

The man was smoking a cigar under the old oak tree. The amber ash lit up and dimmed. The man wore a gray fedora and a gray trench coat. The sky was a dark blue with not a single star in the sky. The man was watching a young couple walking on a path. The man smiled.

"I guess this is my lucky night."

He put out his cigar and followed the couple.

He picked up his bloody knife and licked the blood. He looked at the woman on the ground with piercing green eyes and her vibrate red hair. Her husband on the ground bleeding. The woman couldn't move her knees looked on the ground.

"What did you do?"

"Isn't it obvious," the man stands, "I just killed your husband."

"Why?"

The man raised an eyebrow and gave the woman a smirk. He tsked at the woman and grabbed her chin, examining her face.

"Why did you kill my husband," the woman screeched. The man checked the woman's hair and body. He smiled.

"You will do."

He grabbed her and, as if a ghost, disappeared.

That was back in Jersey City on May 8th 1920.

This is now…

xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

School starts at 8:15 and I'm still at home. I woke up late with Sodapop and Steve wrestling in our room trying to find Soda's DX shirt. I leaped over their intertwined bodies and walked into the living room. Darry was assembling a lunch for himself and drinking coffee. Two-Bit was laying on the floor watching an episode of Mickey Mouse and smoking. Dally was on the couch with Johnny in his wheelchair. I smiled at Johnny. It just so happened that one of the soc's guilty families (I think his name was Dylan) gave enough money to put Johnny in a five star hospital in New York. The doctors operated on him and said in 6 to 12 months Johnny will be able to move with crutches and 12 to 18 just a brace and hopefully after that by himself.

I guess you can call it a blessing in disguise?

Anyway, I went to the bathroom and took a quick look at the mirror. I sighed, "Still no signs of facial hair." I still grabbed the whip cream and razor and shaved my chin. I messed with my hair. The blond was slowly coming out and the auburn returning. I got into the shower and prayed for warm water. I prefer hot water but I can take warm water. God must've answered my prayers because I got hot water.

I left the shower and opened the bathroom door. I couldn't hear boys grunting so I guessed Steve and Sodapop left for work. Oh I meant to mention that Steve quit school. I don't know why. I don't think anyone knows. Not even his girlfriend.

I heard the truck start up so Darry is just leaving for work. I looked at the clock on the wall in the hall. _He's running late._ I heard Two-Bit laughing at corny joke he made up. I heard Johnny chuckling and Dally groaning. I heard thud.

"Man why through a pillow at me?"

I rolled my eyes. So Two-Bit, Johnny, and Dally are still here. I smiled. So I won't be late today.

Man was I wrong.

I went to my room and put on some underwear and some clothes off the floor. Darry won't be happy that I didn't iron my clothes but I'm running late so he can deal with it. I grabbed my backpack and walked in the hall but soon realized I haven't brushed my teeth and greased my hair. I returned to the bathroom to finish the task.

I heard the door close.

I stuck my head out the doorway.

"Two-Bit! You still there," I yelled. No answer.

I ran in the living room. Deserted. I sprinted outside. No cars in the drive way. I was left alone.

Any normal person would've been happy to miss school. But I've already missed many days of school and after my concussion from the rumble; I've been forgetting more things like homework and my shoes. I would have walked to school but it is a long walk.

But maybe being left behind is a good thing. I mean now I have an extra day to finish my assessments I was too tired to do. I shrugged and grabbed my backpack and walked to the park.

XXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

I did most of my Algebra and Biology when I heard my stomach growl. I realized I didn't eat breakfast this morning. I was just lucky that I had my wallet in my backpack. I got up from the picnic table and walked over to The Dingo.

I ordered a cheeseburger with side of fries and chocolate milkshake. The waitress, Amy (one of Soda's ex-gals), eyed me up and down.

"Pony isn't you supposed to be in school right now?"

I nodded. I liked Amy, I couldn't lie to her, "Everybody left me."

"Oh. That's weird."

I nodded my head again. It really is weird. She took my order over to the cook and went behind the register listening to music.

The bell rang from the door. A man entered the room and sat in the booth in front of me, facing me. He had olive looking skin with a black buzz cut. He wore a black suit and placed a black fedora on the table. He had dark green eyes. He looked like he's in his early 20's with very little wrinkles around his eyes. He looked like a soc. _Why is he out here?_

He stared at me and couldn't stop staring at him. Amy came over to take his order and he said in a baritone Italian voice, "I'll have whatever the young boy is having."

Amy blushed and walked back to her station. The man looked back at me and got up from his booth and slide in my booth across from me.

"Sorry to intrude. The names Draco," he sticks his hand out.

"Ponyboy."

Draco chuckled and I felt my face heat up.

"That is quite a lovely name."

I looked over at Draco. His eyes seemed to put me in a trance. Like his eyes were sucking me in.

He asked me a question and I just nodded (I think it was like, "After this want to leave?"). He smiled. Amy walked over with our orders and we ate with me staring at him and him staring at me. He paid for both our foods. He got up and I hooked my arm into his and we walked out the restaurant. He took me to his black Chevrolet Camaro and opened the passenger side door for me.

"After you."

I giggled and sat down. Once I hit the seat, I fell asleep.


	2. Interlude part 1

Two-Bit:

I woke up to see a man looking down upon me.

"Um…Can I help you?"

"Are you Keith Matthews, friend of Ponyboy Curtis?"

I raised up from my laying position, "Who may be asking?" The man wore an expensive looking suit and he was carrying an expensive hat in his arm. _Crap are the Socs looking for Pony again. _

The man sat on my bed and grabbed my pack of cigarettes from my dresser, "Coolblues? No one in their right mind smokes this crap." He grabbed a stick and placed it between his lips. He grabbed a match from his pocket and lit the stick (I don't know why a match but…I don't even know).

The man had an accent. Russian? No. It sounded more exotic like Italian.

"So are you Keith or did I just break into some random person's house?"

I nodded my head, "I'm Keith."

"Good good. Well this makes my job a lot easier," The man pushed my down on my bed with a pocket knife at my throat. He pressed his knee on my lung, leavening me gasping for air. I tried to struggle my way out of his grip but he was heavier than I thought.

"I'm slightly disappointed. I really wanted to bring my big and threaten like that but you probably won't answer my question with a big thing on my lap. Oh well this little thing will just have to work."

He slid the knife on my neck. I felt a tear on my skin.

"I want you to look deep in my eyes, okay," he demanded.

I stared at his dark green. Slowly they started to turn into a light yellow-greenish color. I stop struggling and my body relaxed. _What's going on?_

The man got off of me and he stood in my room. I raised up and my attention to him.

"Now Keith I'm going to take Ponyboy out and I want you to help me. Understand?"

I nodded my head.

"Don't take Pony to school today. Distract his brothers until we return."

I kneeled down and said, "Yes Lord H-"

"Keith are you wake," My mom shouted from the kitchen.

I turned to door and yelled, "Yes mam."

I turned back around and saw a swirling cloud.


	3. Chapter 2

I woke up in the car.

The man looked down at me and smiled, "Hello Sleeping Beauty."

I groaned and looked around my environment. We were at the Tulsa Mall, the only mall with a Goodwill (where I get my clothes from). I turned my attention back to Draco who started rubbing my left leg. It felt wrong yet relaxing.

"Why are we here?"

"I'm buying you new clothes," Draco smiled and opened his door. I grabbed the handle to open my door but Draco was already there. He opened the door and gave me his hand. I said a quiet thank you and he chuckled, "Now you're shy."

Instead of letting go of my hand, he held on to it. I put my head on his shoulder and we walked in Goodwill. The thing was we didn't really go to Goodwill. Instead we just went straight through the store and entered the mall.

"Why did you pass Goodwill?"

Draco looked at me confused, "Do you usually go to Goodwill?"

I nodded.

"Well my special Colt will not be wearing hand-me- downs. You will wear clothes fit for a prince," Draco says nuzzling his face to my neck. Draco put his mouth on my earlobe and starts nibbling it. I felt my lower area getting a bit warm. I gave a quiet moan. Draco heard me groan and moved back and said, "Let's go shopping."

He was still holding my hand.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

At the end of the day, I got a 3 new pairs of Nikes shoes, 5 polo shirts, and many pair of pants. Draco even got me a Fedora hat just like his. When we finally left the mall it was close to my bedtime.

"Crap. I am totally died."

I let go of Draco's hand and ran. I needed to get home before I get in trouble. Even if I'm on the track team, I won't even reach my house until 11:30. I just got out of the parking lot when headlight beams shined behind me. I looked back and saw the Chevrolet Camaro. It drove by me and stopped in the mouth of the parking lot. I ran up to the car and the passenger window rolled down. Draco was smiling showing his pearly whites.

"Are you forgetting something," Draco picks up my shopping bags and backpack.

"Um yeah, thanks."

"You know," Draco says in a very very Italian accent, "I can take you home, if you like."

I nodded my head and smiled. I jumped in and he drove off.

OXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX

We just entered my neighborhood when I started to panic. I didn't think about going home with all my bags of very expensive clothes or the fact that Two-Bit probably told my family I wasn't at school today. Hey I didn't think to explain why I have a stranger taking me to the mall and now home.

I'm mostly likely of just winging it now.

We reached my house. Draco parked the car in the driveway and we just sat there in the car.

"You have to eventually go inside, you know that right," Draco asked.

"I know," I sighed, "It's just…I really don't want to leave. I mean, yeah I know it's strange that I just meet you today, it's just I don't want to be away from you. Is that bad?"

Draco looked at my eyes and he smiled. He crocked his head to the side and he grabs my hand and kisses it, "No it's not. But you must go. I will miss you too. Maybe I can see you tomorrow."

I grinned and, surprisingly, hugged him. I opened the car door and grabbed my things.

"You can leave your shopping bags in here, Love. I'll personally put them in your room," Draco says. I didn't really register what he said in mind. All I could really hear was that he was going to see me tomorrow. I nodded grabbed my backpack and ran to my front door and walked in.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOXXXXXXOOOOOOOOOOOOXXXXXOOOOOOOOOOOXXXXOOOOOOOOXXXXOOO

"So the missing family member finally returns," Steve calls out from the table, not looking up from his hand of cards.

I gave him the bird and walked to the refrigerator and poured a glass of chocolate milk.

I examined the room. Darry was not in the living room. He was either out on some date or in his room sleeping (probably in his room). Sodapop was playing poker with Steve at the table. I noticed a pair of aces in Soda's shoe. He was cheating, classic Soda.

Two-Bit is lying on the floor drinking a Budweiser and a smoking a cigarette. Dally was passed out on the couch with the newspaper covering his face. _Where's Johnny?_ I heard a squeaking noise and looked down. Johnny rolled up to me and gave me a fist bump, "Didn't see ya at the Dingo. Two-Bit said you were out studying. "

"Ya. I have a big history test coming up and my grade is really bad," I said before I chucked down the drink.

_Where did that lie come from?_

I gave a monstrous yawn and started walking to my room.

"I'm going to bed. Night y'all."

I heard many strings of goodnight and one grumbling Dally. I open the door to my room and through my bag at the wall opposite of me. I took off my shoes and carried them to the closet and open the door. I gasped. All of my stuff were on hangers and were place neatly in my closet (Didn't stop me from me from throwing my shoes though). I changed into my PJ's and belly flopped into the bed. I laid my head on my pillow and I closed eyes, however; I heard a weird crackling noise under my pillow.

I picked up my pillow and I saw a nicely folded piece of paper. I picked it up and flipped the note. On the note was the prettiest signature I have ever seen with the words "My Special Colt". I opened the note and it read.

'Dear Pony

I hope you enjoyed your day today with me. I know I enjoyed it.

Enjoy your new clothes. I WILL see you tomorrow.

Love always and forever,

Draco.'

I grinned. I looked out window (as if Draco was outside) and waved. I folded the note, put it under my pillow again and fell asleep, dreaming of me and Draco. XXXXXXXXXXXXXXOOOOOOOOOOOOOOXXXXXXXXXXXXXOOOOOOOOOOOOOXXXXXXXXXXOOOOOOOO

The man was across the street concealed in the darkness when he saw his little colt open his note. The man licked his lips and smiled. He walked away when a hand caught his attention. He looked at the window and saw Pony waving directly at him.

The man chuckled and continued to walk back to his car he parked at the lot.

_He will be mine one day and this time NO one will stop me. _

I know I know Ponyboy isn't like himself. Just get over it. I probably change his attitude in the next chapter. Oh yeah for every chapter there will be an interlude. Two chapters in one day, DANG!

If you have any questions you can comment or PM me. I'M BASKET LOVER99. You just been filled in. I love yo faces and I'll see ya next update.


	4. Interlude 2

XXXXXXXXXXXOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXOOOOOOOOOOOOOOXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Darrel:

I ran into the phone room after Mr. James called me up for a phone call. Unfornatley it was one of the annoying people in our little gang.

"Hey Muscles, want to hang at Dingo's afterschool?"

I rolled my eyes, "Two-Bit. Why are you calling me?"

"I wanted to know if you want eat with me, Steve, Dally, Johnny, and your brothers?"

"You are just lucky that I get off work early."

"I'll take that as a yes," Two-Bit paused, "Why are you getting off work early?"

I shrugged but realized that I'm on the phone and knew that Two-Bit couldn't see my gesture, "I don't know. Mr. James said something about me getting a vacation."

"Okay well bye. Don't lift too much stuff now."

"The day that happens is the day you get an A in Chemistry," I chuckled and hung up before he tried to defend himself in some elaborate way.

XxXXxXXxXXXxxxxxxXXxxxXXXXxxxXXxxXXXxxXxxXXxXxxxxXXXxxxXxXxxxxxxxxxXxxxXxxXxxxxxxxxxxxx

Mike and I were laying down some metal on top of a roof when we heard a catcall. We looked down and saw Jerry whistling at girl. I rolled my eyes and stepped down the ladder to reach Jerry before it got ugly. The girl was beautiful. She had long wavy golden hair that went to her elbows and she was a bit tan. Her eyes were blue like the sea, a sea that was in the middle of a hurricane.

"You pig," she shouted at Jerry and slapped him across the face. Jerry only chuckled and started to make kissing noises while she went her merry way. I came up behind Jerry and hit him in the head.

"Damn Darry! Why'd you do that," Jerry screeched and rubbed his head.

"You were bothering her."

He cursed under his breath. He looked down the road and whistled the "YOU-LUCKY-DUCK-I'M-JEALOUS-OF-YOU". I looked and saw a sleek black Chevrolet Camaro. It sped through the road and it was soon gone like a ghost. I too whistled, "Wonder who that person was?"

"I don't know but gosh I want that car," Jerry sighed, "Time for work."

OXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

I was the only one at Dingo. Well except for Amy and the cook but other than that I was alone. Amy was one of Soda's ex-girlfriends. She was a cool gal. She understood Soda's break up with Sandy and she understood the break up between her and Soda (Something about Amy was just too good for Soda. Personally I think it was because Soda is still sad about Sandy. Amy is nice and is just perfect for Soda).

"Hey Darry, long time no see. What would you like to drink?"

"Hi Amy, let me have a Pepsi, light on the ice," I said. I looked up at her from my booth and I noticed her eyes were a bit milky. She smiled and walked to the kitchen. I shook my head. _Amy doing drugs? That doesn't even sound like something she would do?_

The door opened and I heard arguing. I looked up from my menu and saw Steve and Sodapop. They spotted me and ran across the diner.

"Darry we have a problem," Steve shouted, "A big major problem."

"Shut up Steve. It isn't a real problem Darry. Just Steve overreacting," Sodapop sat next to me, saving space for Pony.

"No it's a big problem," Steve sat down across from me, "Your brother just got a promotion to be assistant manager of DX."

I raised my eyebrow and I looked at Sodapop, "That's good news but I don't see-"

"The Problem is that your brother is thinking of declining the position."

My eyes shot wide open and stared at Sodapop with confusion.

"I just think Steve deserves it more than me."

Steve and Soda kept arguing about for a good five mintues. Before I could even insert my opinion, Two-Bit and the rest of the gang came in.

Amy brought my Pepsi to the table and asked the rest of the gang what they wanted. Soda flustered but said he wanted a Cola. I chuckled and elbowed Sodapop in the lung. He blushed and elbowed me back. The rest of the gang whispered little immature things like, "Does wittle Soda still have a wittle crush on Amy," "Do you need help from the love doctor," .

We all laughed when Soda started to cuss under his breath and ducked his head from everybody's view. I looked at the gang and realized that Ponyboy wasn't with us.

"Where's Pony," I asked.

Two-Bit eyes instantly turned milky and he gave me the biggest grin and said, "He's at the library. Told me he had to study." The way he said that was off. It was too monotone and too practiced. Oh yeah, his eyes.

"TWO-BIT ARE YOU DOING DRUGS!"

All eyes landed on Two-Bit. Dally looked into Two-Bit's eyes, "Man. Your eyes are pretty glassy."

"You went to school high," Johnny squeaked.

"You drove my brother to school high," Soda growled.

Two-Bit's face turned a bright red and he puffed his cheeks, "Goddammit Darry! No I don't do drugs. I won't stoop that low to get a buzz." He crossed his arms and looked out the window.

"I'm sor-"

"Whatever."

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

Two-Bit:

I wanted to say something but every time I was going to say something, Amy would come up or I would say a joke instead. It was complete torture. It was like someone was looking over me, making sure that I was doing the right thing. The person, however; was the grim reaper.

"Two-Bit! We're leaving. Are ya comin'," Dally yelled at me at the door.

"Uh…yeah," I got a one last slurp of my coke and ran to catch up to the group.

"I need to pick up Ponyboy from the library. Want to come," Darry said to anyone in the gang.

_Distract his brothers._

"Oh I meant to tell ya but Pony said he won't be back until late, something to do about that the stupid test. Told me it was a BIG test. Like determine if you can pass to the next grade or not."

Darry scrunched his eyebrows, "Like a final?"

I nodded, "Something like that." I walked to his car and opened the door, "Hope that ride is still out there."

"What about your car," Johnny asked.

I threw my keys to Dally and watched him catch them and gave me a questioning look. I just simply nodded and smirked, "Give her a ride. But if I see a single scratch, you're dead."

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOOOOOOOXXXXXXXXOOOOXOXOOXOXOXOXOXOOXOXOXOX

**AND DONE. HOPE YOU ENJOYED THE INTERLUDE. I FEEL THERE IS A LOT OF DIALOUGE IN THE STORY. TELL ME IF THERE IS. THANKS FOR THE REVIEWS AND THE FOLLOWS/FAVORITES! **

**Have a question PM me or just review a question. If you want to suggest anything, just tell me and I will CONSIDER it.**

**MY NAME IS BASKETBALL LOVER99. YOU'VE BEEN FEELED IN. I LOVE YO FACES AND I'LL SEE YA NEXT UPDATE.**


	5. Chapter 3

"Ponyboy! Time to wake up!"

I groaned as Soda started to shake me. I didn't want a wakeup call this early in the morning. I glanced at our clock 7:30. I groaned again, "Five more minutes Soda. I'll get up then."

"Oh no. I have done this multiple times in my short life. If it didn't work for me when I was 14, it's not going work for you."

Soda got on the bed and started to jump up and down, "WAKE UP!"

I threw my pillow at him and he dodged with ease. He gave me a menacing grin and slowly stooped down to my level, "If you don't get out of bed, I'm going to tickle you."

I gasped, "You wouldn't."

"Try me."

I swallowed all of my pride and ran to the bathroom (taking the note with me). I closed the door and locked it behind me. I opened the letter and read the note again. I sighed. _I probably won't ever see him again. _A small smile escaped from my face. I squeezed the letter up to my chest and I embraced it.

I did my usual routine and walked out the door with Steve running out of nowhere. A few seconds later, Soda races after him.

"Dammit Steve, give me my hair gel."

I walked back to the bedroom. I picked up some jeans from off the floor when I remember the clothes from yesterday. I skipped to the closet, got me a pair of khaki pants, the yellow-blue stripe Polo shirt and black Nike shoes. I left my room and walked down stairs for breakfast. Darry was sitting at the table drinking his coffee and reading the morning paper, Two-Bit was eating some eggs, and Dally was talking to Johnny. No Soda or Steve.

I pulled out a chair for myself and sat down, "Good morin'."

Darry brought down the newspaper and smiled, "Good morning Pony. I didn't see you come in last night," He looked at me up and down and frowned. "Where you get that outfit? It looks expensive."

I don't know why but I glanced at Two-Bit. He stopped cutting his eggs and he looked up. His eyes turned a bit milky and he cleared his throat, "I stole them."

Darry raised his eyebrow, "You STOLE them? These expensive clothes?"

Two-Bit shook his head, "I didn't steal them from the store. I stole them from a soc."

Darry gave him a questioning look that said keep going.

"I went into a Soc house one day drunk and I took some clothes for myself. I realized they were too small for me and thought that Pony might want them."

Darry sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose, "You are just trying to get my younger brother jumped aren't you?"

Two-Bit chuckled, grabbing his sides, "Hey might be doing a favor." Eventually everybody laughed together. I ate my breakfast and went upstairs to brush my teeth and grease my hair. Steve and Soda where still fighting each other for some hair gel.

"I'm hella of a sexy man, so I think I should have the rest of the gel"

"I got this gel with my own money. MY MONEY! And excuse me but I'm one beautiful movie star. "

I squeeze myself in between them and groaned when I got squashed. Steve's elbow hit my head and instantly got a head ache (**A/N: Since the accident, little things can trigger headaches for Pony-sorry for the late notice). **My head was throbbing so much, I didn't feel like brushing my teeth (which is bad because I love brushing my teeth. So I squeezed some toothpaste into my mouth, turned on the faucet, and put my head under the water. I swished my mouth around and spit out the blue foam. I snatched my hair gel before Soda or Steve noticed and ran downstairs to get my backpack.

"Ready!"

Johnny smiled, "You forgot to grease your hair."

I smiled and waved my gel, "Nope."

Two-Bit, Johnny, and I piled up into his car (I had to pick Johnny up so he can get in the car) and we headed off for school.

When I opened my gel, I saw nothing but an empty container. I groaned and but my head on the dashboard.

"What's the matter," Two-Bit asked glancing at me.

"I'm out of gel. Steve probably used it yesterday without me noticing," I groaned again.

Johnny up from the back and patted my shoulder and whispered, "Don't worry. You'll probably won't even need it."

XOXOXOXOXSOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX

For first period I have AP US history. It's a very class and sort amount of people can get. I was one of the lucky people. I'm the only grease in the whole class (2nd greaser to be in that class-Darry being the 1st).

It's pure torture.

Don't get me wrong, I love History as much English. I just hate that I'm in a room full of Socs and most of them are older than me. They tend to pick on me when our teacher, Ms. Lancaster, goes out to use the bathroom. They throw airplanes at me or throw spitwads. One time a girl came up to me and she stuck gum in my hair. I didn't know this though until afterschool (People pointing at me should've been a hint to me). Darry had to put peanut butter in my hair. And when that didn't seem like it was going to work, he just cut the piece of hair off. So yeah, my class is just torture. Pure torture.

I sat at the in the room with the Socs. The bell had already rung for us to start class but Ms. Lancaster wasn't in yet. A perfect time to beat me. This boy named Bruce is the star quarterback for our school and the biggest jerk known in Tulsa.

"Where you get those clothes from," Bruce spit in my face, "What you going to do? Cry for the old hag?"

Bruce had his giant wrapped around my neck and he pinned me down on the ground. He turned to one of his minions and told them to slug me. The kid, Travis, kneeled down and punched me at my eye. His twin, Connor (**Sorry Percy Jackson fan here**), kicked me at my side.

"What in the bloody hell is going on here?"

Hands were removed from my neck and everybody looked at the person who walked into the classroom. It was the principal, Mr. Clark. He is a fat man with a beer gut and a shiny bald head. His face was red but it's always red no matter what mode he's in. Mr. Clark was born in England and served in WW2 and move to America after falling in love with his nurse. They soon got married, blah blah blah. I have a feeling you get where this all leads to.

"Mr. Wyane, one more outbreak like that and you will be suspended from football." Bruce's face paled and he nodded his head. He got up and stuck out his hand. I grabbed it and pulled myself up.

"As you may have noticed, Ms. Lancaster is not here right now. She quite ill today. So ill, it is life threating. You will have a substitute for the time being," Mr. Clark cleared his throat, "This substitute teacher has substituted for the best closes in the country. So I expect the best from you guys."

The door opened again and enter the sub.

"Class I would like to introduce Mr. Cesar. Draco Cesar."

I gave a tiny gasp. Draco turned towards me and gave me a small wink, "Thank you Mr. Clark."

Mr. Clark nodded and walked out the classroom.

All eyes were on Draco. He had on today a gray pinstripe suit with an emerald green tie. He also had a green fedora sitting on the teacher desk. Draco gave us his sparkling diamond smile, "Hello class. I'm your substitute until Ms. Lancaster is feeling better. I would like you to introduce yourselves."

He turned and picked up a piece of chalk, "I would like your name, favorite color, favorite subject, and one fun fact about you." Draco laid his piece of chalk down, "I should start. My name is Draco Cesar, my favorite colors are black and green, my favorite subject was mythology (Yes my school was that cool), and I was born in Italy."

A few of the girls in my class swooned and I couldn't blame them. Draco was one nice man.

"Okay who's next?"

A whole butt load of hands rose. Draco laughed and he said we'll start from the back and go up. There isn't a lot of students in my class (roughly 15) so it went pretty quick. The list goes like this (from the back forward):

Elizabeth Anderson

Scott Harris

Kevin Lane

Delaney Reynolds

Jessica Fitz

Dylan Roberts

Travis Stoll

Connor Stoll

Kate Brown

Bruce Wyane

Me (Ponyboy Curtis)

Martin Freeman

Chelsey Dillard

Ashley Young

Faith Rogers

When my turn finally came around, I stood up and my chair did a weird sound, like the you-farted- noise. All the kids in my class started to laugh at me. I tugged my head into my chest and shyly eyed Draco. His face was red and his eyes were light green than their usual dark green. Suddenly the class was silent.

"Please continue," Draco smiled. I looked around the room. Their mouths were as if they were sealed shut.

"Um. My name is Ponyboy Curtis-"

Draco chuckled, "That is quite a unique name."

I blushed and rubbed my neck. _Just like the first time we met. _"My favorite color is gold, my favorite subject is English and I have an older brother named Sodapop."

Draco nodded his head and went to the next person.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

The bell rang signaling the end of class.

"Okay class read from page 125 to 135. There will be a test tomorrow, so actually read."

The class and left the class.

Well except me. I stayed.

"Um Mr. Cesar?"

"Please Pony," Draco smiled and cradled my cheek, "When the student population isn't around _you_ can call me Draco."

Did I hear that correctly. YOU can call me Draco. I gave a small giggle, "Draco? I was wondering where is Ms. Lancaster?"

Draco frowned a bit. His turned into that light green like last time. He gave me a nervous smile and said, "You shouldn't worry about her. I promised you I will be here to see you tomorrow. Now I'm must likely going to be here all year." He leaned down and whispered, "Aren't you happy?"

Time seemed to freeze on me. My body seemed to relax but I felt tiny hands touching me, suffocating, "Yes. I'm really happy. So happy you're here."

Draco grinned. He looked around and he leaned down again kissed my lips, "I'm happy your happy."

The warning bell rang and I jumped.

"You should go to your next class."

I nodded and ran out the door.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX

At 12:25, we have lunch. I didn't even get to go to the cafeteria until 12:45 because my teacher was giving extra stuff for missing yesterday. By the time I went to lunch, there were no seats and hardly food left. You might be wondering why I'm eating in the cafeteria instead of leaving campus and eating. Well Darry found out about me almost hitting that Soc with an empty glass bottle. I'm not allowed to go out for lunch anymore. Dally or Two-Bit has to go out and buy me stuff.

I looked around and I saw neither Two-Bit nor Johnny. I groaned.

"Hey Ponyboy."

I turned around and saw Curly, "Dude I thought you were still in the correction center." We did our secret handshake that took us a good five minutes.

"Where's your bodyguards?"

I shrugged and my stomach growled. Curly looked at me and raised a questioning eyebrow, "You hungry or something?"

I nodded. He laughed and opened his backpack, "My sister packs my brother and I's lunch." He tossed me a sandwich, "It's tuna." I eyed the sandwich with greed and snatched it from Curly's hands. He looked surprised when I growled at him for telling me to slow down. He pointed at my face, "How you get that?"

"From Bruce."

"Woah. Like Bruce-the-asshole or Bruce-the- shit-head?"

"Is there another Bruce here?"

"No," he chuckled and patted me on the back, "Well hang in there buddy. See ya later nerd."

"Where you going," I asked in a mouthful.

"You know…what all Shepard boys do."

I heard footsteps coming in my direction and I looked up from my delicious sandwich and saw Two-Bit pushing Johnny down the hall towards me. "Where the fuck where you? We've been looking for you all lunch."

"Calm down Two-Bit."

"I CAN'T CALM DOWN. I HAVEN'T EATEN YET!"

_Well crap. I'm dead._

"Ponyboy Curtis I've been looking for you."

Two-Bit paled and I blushed, "Mr. Cesar, what's up?"

Draco smiled and passed me a paperbag, "Went to the DX and got you some food. I saw with MS. Williams in Biology and it looked like torture."

I opened the bag and it was a bag of chips and another sandwich. And…

Wait…

IS that..

"PESPI?!"

Draco chuckled and he ruffled my head. He winked and walked away, "Have a nice day."

XOXOXOXOOXOXOOXOXXXXXXXXXOXXXXXXXXXOOOOOOOOOOOOOXOXOXOXOXOOXOXOOOOOOOOO

I'M DONE. I think the last part was rushed…it probably was. But I love ya guys and I hope enjoy the story. (Longest chapter. 6 pages long and 2,282 words)


	6. Interlude 3

Interlude:

He went to the woman's house late that night. The house was in the far side of Tulsa, the rich neighborhood with the Socs. He smiled and simply slide into the house. It was quiet. He heard the ticking of an old grandfather clock and the creaking in the house.

He walked over to the stairs in the corner and walked up.

As he got to the second floor he heard the sound of someone listening to the radio. Elvis. Weird coming from an old rich lady. He opened the door a bit and sees the old woman in a rocking chair, asleep. He smiled. _Too easy._

He crept in. Walked up to the radio and turned it up.

The woman woke up.

She screamed.

She died.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

Bruce will pay.

He will most definitely pay.

No one touches MY Special Colt. I will not make the same mistake like back in Jersey. He will be mine.

I saw them together. Bruce, Travis, and Connor were walking out of the bar, drunk and happy. I smiled a cruel smile, _Not for long. _

_STOP STOP STOP PLEASE HELP STOP STOP HELP HELP HELP PLEASE SORRY HELP_

Connor plead, "We didn't mean to. Ponyboy was just a small kid."

I smiled and picked up his unconscious brothers head. My knife was slowly cutting Travis's neck, "Oh really? Like I don't mean to kill you, Bruce, and your brother."

"Please STOP! Don't kill my brother."

My smile went to a frown. I dropped Travis's head to the ground and heard a crunch.

"TRAVIS!"

"Don't cry. He's fine. Just a concussion," I grabbed his Connor's cheeks, "You on the other hand, will have a bumpy ride."

STOP STOP PLEASE I'LL DO ANYTHING WAIT NO STOP TRAVISTRAVISTRAVIS

They survived don't worry. This tale is not over.

Connor: Broken arm, leg, and ribs. Black eye and busted lips. Cuts up and down his torso. Barely hanging on to his life but fine.

Travis: He is in a coma but they say he will wake up with slight amnesia.

Bruce: Let's just say...He will never be able to play football EVER again. He's not dead but I'm just saying… Ever.

SO this is a warning to anyone who hurts MY SPECIAL COLT. I will make you see the grim reaper.

For I am Lord...

Wait, what time is it? Wow, time does slip by...Oh well I guess I'll get ready for school. Ta ta ...for now.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

**OKAY I'M SO SORRY FOR THE DELAY AND THE SHORT CHAPTER. BUT THANKS FOR ALL THE REVIEWS AND CRAP. I LOVE YA GUYS.**

**THANKS AND SEE YOU GUYS SOON.**


	7. Chapter 4

"Did you hear about Bruce and the Stoll Twins?"

This was the widest talked subject in school today. The gruesome story of their attacker and how Connor witnessed everything but he was scared to silence. It's the most interesting news in Tulsa since the...accident.

"Now I know the recent news with our beloved students but we must get back to work," Draco sighs and grabs his textbook, "Did everybody read their 10 pages last night? We have that important test today."

There was a chorus of groans and people grabbing their textbooks, trying to cram everything in one go.

Draco starts to rub his temple, "Maybe we should postpone the test for tomorrow since everybody seems tense."

"Can you blame us," Kate said, "Our friends were jumped LAST NIGHT."

"I bet you it was one of those damn greasers," Martin hissed in my direction. I slide low into my seat .

"It would make sense," Dylan grumbled, " they are bunch cowardly people who seem to like jumping kids at night for no apparent reason."

I slid lower and lower in my chair as the kids in my class got up from their chairs and walked towards me.

"HEY!"

We all turned our heads towards the front of the room where Draco was gripping his desk with his hands, his face red with fury, his eyes the color of molten lava.

"I don't give a rat's ass about socs and greasers. I will NOT tolerate this behavior in my classroom. Do I make myself clear?"

Everybody nodded their heads and returned back to their seats. Draco breathed in and smoothed out his suit. He glared at everybody.

"We will continue with our lesson but remember our test tomorrow."

The bell ranged everybody left the classroom. I was grabbing my backpack when there was a hand on my shoulder. I looked over and saw Draco.

"Hi," I whispered.

"Hi."

He caressed my cheek with the back of his hand. His eyes turned back to their regular emerald green. He gave me a smile.

"You should defend yourself."

"I can't."

"Why?"

"Darry would be pissed if I fought at school."

Draco pursed his lips and frowned, his hand stopped touching my cheek.

"Even in self defense?"

"Even in self defense."

"That sounds like a bad idea," Draco started to chuckle, " Garçon stupide , stupide Idea."

I glared at him, "Don't say that about my brother."

Draco looked down at me,,"I apologize. I didn't mean to harm you." He went down on one knee and grabbed my left hand. He put it on his chest and seemed to do a little pray and he soon kissed it.

"What was that for?"

"Protection."

"Um okay."

The late bell rang and I jumped. I ran out…

but before i did…

…

…

I kissed him on the lips.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

"Oh come on Darry. Why can't I go to the movies? " The new disney movie Peter Pan came out and I could get extra credit in English if I go watch it (I read the book for my summer assignment).

"No and that's final. There is a killer on the loss and I'm not letting you go out by yourself."

I whined, "Why can't someone in the gang take me?"

"Pony, we can't just drop everything so you can do something for you. Steve and Soda are working a late shift, Dally is with Johnny, and Two-Bit, well, Two-Bit won't even go if he was sober."

I stomped my foot, "That's not fair."

"It's fair. Now stop with this little tantrum you're having and get over it."

I glared daggers at Darry. I turned on my heel going to the stairs when the phone rang.

"Um-Curtis Residence."

"_Need a ride to the movies?"_

My eyes widen and hide my smile, "Yeah, I do."

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

**AND DONE!**

**2 CHAPTERS IN ONE DAY!**

**YOU GUYS SHOULD BE HAPPY I DID THIS. I'M LIKE SICK RIGHT NOW. **

**LOL JK. Thanks again for the comments/favorites/follows. It was great encouragement.**

**EXPECT ANOTHER CHAPTER TOMORROW...probably won't happen so don't get your hopes up.**

**MY NAME IS BASKETBALL LOVER99. YOU'VE JUST BEEN FILLED IN. I LOVE YO FACES AND I'LL SEE YOU NEXT UPDATE.**


	8. Chapter 5

**Hey how's it going? I've been through hell and back with stupid Pre-AP Chemistry and AP testing and finals. BUT I'M ALIVE! So I hope you enjoy and I hope to see all of you soon.**

**(( Just an FYI...Ponyboy doesn't seem to act like himself when he is with Draco. The reason for that is because he hasn't felt this type of love from anyone else. You'll really notice this side of Pony at the end of this chapter. I just wanted to clarify that to anyone.))**

I walked up the stairs to my room and I lightly closed the door. Draco instructed me to go to my room and wait. "Just wait my sweet colt. I'll pick you up soon." I heard ruffling behind me and I turn to see Draco sliding through the window.

He looked and glared at me when I started to chuckle at him, "You should be happy that I love you. Because if I didn't, I wouldn't be trying to struggle to get inside your room."

Draco finally was able to shimmy his way in my room and stand full length. He changed clothes from earlier today. He was wearing dark jeans and leather shoes. He was wearing a dark green polo shirt and he had slicked his hair back like a true greaser. On top of his shirt was a black leather jacket. His emerald eyes sparkling in the dark beautifully. He stepped closer to me and lightly started combing my hair. He kissed the top of my head.

"Hello lovely."

"Oh shut up, Draco, " I pushed my head closer to his hand, "Let's go to the movies."

Draco smiled and kissed my cheek, "Yes let's go."

We climbed out the window and ducked to make sure Darry couldn't see us from outside. Draco parked a few blocks away for sneaky ways, so we walked 3 blocks to the car. We hopped in and drove all the way to theater.

When we drove up to the movies, I was surprised to see we went to the dive-in theater.

"You look pale," Draco looked over at me with concern, "Are you okay? Do you want to go home?"

"No no," I said in a rush, "No I'm fine. I just thought we were going to the movie theaters, like the one with the roof."

Draco raised an eyebrow, "Do you want to go to that one?"

"Well we're already in line to purchase our tickets. Plus, you used a good amount of gas getting here, so it's okay."

Draco looked a bit sadden and drove up to purchase the tickets.

We entered and picked a spot in the middle of the lot. We hooked up the speaker to the car radio and waited for the movie to start. Draco had just started to put his arm around my shoulders to talk to me, when my stomach started to grumble.

Draco chuckled. He leaned into my ear and whispered, "Well someone is definitely hungry."

I blushed and I pushed him lightly, "No I'm not. My stomach is deceiving you."

"We can go get some food, it's just the previews."

I smiled and giggled when Draco started whispering Italian in my ear, "Well if you insist."

Draco grinned in my ear and opened his door. He walked the other side and opened mine. We walked hand and hand to the concession stand. We were having a nice conversation when I saw Rebecca Wilkins. She is the prettiest sophomore in Tulsa. She had pale blonde hair and the biggest brightest blue eyes ever. She had full plump lips with chubby rosy cheeks. She was also the biggest snitch in Tulsa. She was with her older sister, Lisa Wilkins, and two of her friends, Ashley Young and Faith Rogers.

I turned an awful color of red and I turned around. Draco looked down at me and raised his eyebrows, "What's the matter?"

"Nothing," I said quickly, "How about you order the food and you can meet me back at the car."

Draco looked at where my eyes were staring at and narrowed his eyes, "Are you leaving because of your classmate?"

I shrugged and started rubbing my arms. I didn't want to admit to him that I was totally paranoid out of my mind with the biggest snitch in the school just probably eight feet away from me. Draco glared at the girls for a long time as if he was burning holes in their heads. Lisa turned around and started to rub her head. She looked up and smiled and waved at me, "Hey Pony, are you watching Peter Pan too?"

"Um...yeah?"

"Cool," she smiled and ignored Draco.

I glanced over at Draco and he was staring down at me with a tiny smile blooming through his face.

"See," Draco said as the line moved closer to the front and we were next in line, "Nothing to worry about."

We ordered our snacks and walked back to the car. When we sat down, the Walt Disney and started up and the sound of string instruments started. I looked over at Draco and I whispered, "Don't talk to me during the movie. Not trying to be mine or anything but-"

"You like to be in the actually movie," Draco finished for me, "I understand. My lips are sealed until the movie is over."

**XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX**

"No the whole movie was inaccurate," I yelled the top of my lungs in the car, "I love Disney and all but they ruined a great book."

Draco chuckled as he turned his left blinker on, "I'm sorry to hear that, sweetheart."

We stopped three blocks away from the house and we walked the rest of the way.

"You know I love you, right?"

I looked over at him, "Uh...yeah. What's this all about?"

We had just arrived at my house and we were standing underneath the window of my room. He grabbed both of my hands and he placed them on his chest. I felt his heart beat. It was strong and was pounding against his chest in a rapid pace.

"Do you feel that? That's what I feel every time I see you, touch you, talk to you, and even kiss you. When you leave, my heart literally stops and I don't feel complete until I have you."

He leaned me forward and kissed my cheeks and continued, "I want to protect you in anyway possible," He started to growl, "If that means I have to kill someone I would do it."

I looked up at him and kinda pushed Draco away from me, "Are you the one who hurt…"

Draco nodded and took a step forward but I took a step back, "I did it because I was protecting you. Because I love you. They hurt you and I wanted to show them that they can't touch my colt."

I looked at him with pain, "Draco...I can't love someone who hurts people."

He looked at me with sadness in his eyes. The vibrant eyes turned dull and they glistened over with moisture, "You love Johnny and he killed a soc. Darry and Soda injured many socs for your protection and you still love them. Why is it you can't love me in that same way?"

I gave it some thought. I was being a hypocrite. Saying I can't love the man who loves me the most because he's protecting me, when everyone else I know do the exact same thing he does (maybe not to the same extent but still).

"If anything," Draco grabbed my hands, "just give me another chance."

I looked at him. I gave him the biggest brightest smile. You know, the one that shows all your teeth and it's so beautiful no one can turn away, "I like you for who you are. I apologize for being so judgemental and declining your love so quickly. And I love you. I love you from here to the moon and back. I would marry you in a heartbeat because I love you."

Draco smiled, "I think you're still too young for me to marry, but I love you. Ti amo tanto."

He kissed me goodnight and helped me climb back up to my bedroom. I just finishing waving at the window when I turned around and came face to face….

with Sodapop.

"So," Soda looked over at with a serious face, "Where were you and who were you with?"

**DUN...DUN...DUNDUNDUNDUN**

**We finally get some action. You guys were probably waiting for an interlude and all that jazz...but of course...I made you guys wait too long I thought it was only fair to give you a real chapter . I love all of you guys and thanks for the reviews/follows/favorites.**

**Thanks.**

**mY nAME iS bASKETBALL lOVER99, i lOVE yO fACES, &amp; i'LL SEE YOU nEXT uPDATE.**

**((Want to do me a favor? Whoever comments "Done" first at the end of this chapter,will get their url (or real name) in the story. I promise you wouldn't have a small role in the story and you won't die. Thank you and May the odds ever be in your favor))**


	9. Interlude 4

**So fun fact everyone: I was in the hospital for the last four weeks and i get to finally update this great story. So after being discharged, I present to you the interlude nobody was waiting for. **

Sodapop:

"Hey man," Two-bit walked into the DX.

"What's up," Steve walked from the employee lounge in the back of the shop. It was getting close to dark, which means it would be time to close up soon.

"Nothin' much. Just tryin' to find some pretty gals out t'night."

Steve and I looked at each other and rolled our eyes. Two-Bit was definitely drunk now. Steve walked around the counter and patted Two-Bit's shoulder, "That's great buddy. Hey how about instead of driving tonight, I take you home. Doesn't that sound like a great idea?"

After I turned off the lights, flipped the closed sign, and locked the doors, I grabbed my keys and rushed behind the drunk man and Steve.

xoxoxoxoxoxoxooxoxoxooxoxoxooxoxooxoxooxoxoxoxoxooxoxoxoxoxooxoxoxox

"D'rry! My m'n, what's up," Two-Bit yelled on the floor of the living room.

Darry was trying to cover Two-Bit's mouth with a pillow, "Shut up Two-Bit. Ponyboy is upstairs sleeping and if you wake him up, I swear he will kill you before I do."

Two-Bit snorted, "Yeah 'ight. If he was here, he could kill me."

Steve raised an eyebrow, "What did you say?"

Two-Bit's face turned pale like a sheet and his eyes turned glassy, "Nothin'. Oth' than the fact that D'rry can't 'eat me up."

That rallied Darry up because he started to wrestle Two-Bit on the floor, regardless of Ponyboy upstairs. I thought back to what Two-Bit said. _If he was here. _I walked upstairs and opened the door to our room. It was empty. The window was opened giving the room a cool chill.

"What are you going to do," Steve whispered behind me.

I looked at him, "I don't know but I got this."

xoxoxoxoxoxoxooxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

Two-Bit was passed out on the couch and Darry was snoring on his favorite chair with a newspaper in hand. Steve left a few hours ahead after witnessing Darry punching Two-Bit in the gut for calling him a _social ingrate _(surprising that Two-Bit knew a word like that).

I sat on the bed, facing the window. I was trying to imagine a way to look stern and mean like Darry, but I just looked and sounded silly. I heard two whispers outside and I knew that one of them was Pony. I thought, _I don't know this person he went with. He could've gotten hurt while he was out. I would never know until it was reported on the news. Plus isn't there a killer out on the loose? HE COULD'VE DIED AND I WOULDN'T KNOW UNTIL THE DAMN POLICE CALLED FOR ME TO IDENTIFY A BODY. _Ponyboy climbed up the window and waved at someone. He turned and saw my expression, anger.

"So," I started, "where were you and who were you with?"

"Um, you see," Pony started, "I was at the movies."

"With who?"

"My friend."

"Who is your friend?"

"Romeo? Romeo Bello. He just moved here from Italy."

I crossed my arms, "Oh really. So you don't think he'll mind if I invite him to come over and have dinner with us tomorrow."

Pony glared at me, "He would love to come over."

I looked into Pony's eyes and sighed, "Pony, sneaking out of the house to go to the movies is both dangerous and reckless. There is a killer out on the loose and you could've been killed tonight and all I want to say is be careful."

I hugged Pony and he hugged mumbling about being careful and the usual answers parents want to hear.

"But I'm serious about your friend coming over and eating dinner with us. If you're going to be sneaking out at night, I need to know if this _Romeo_ fellow is an okay guy."

"Ugh you sound like Darry with a twinge of Two-Bit."

"That's why I'm the fun brother."

_He's lying to me and I have a bad feeling about this. _

**Well, how is Ponyboy going to explain to Soda that Romeo is like a young man from Italy who totally wants to get into his pants? (whoops...too much info ;D) We will find out soon in the next installment of… THE MAN.**


	10. Chapter 6

**GOD I'M SO NOT DONE!**

"What was the initial reaction of most Americans of the outbreak of World War II in Europe," Draco looked at the class and sighed, "Seriously, none of you read the book, again."

Draco looked around in the class and his eyes seemed to linger on me. He finally looked over at the second row, first chair.

He smiled, "Travis. What's the answer to the question?"

Travis Stoll jumped and started to breath heavily, "Um...sir. I didn't read the book."

"That's fine. Just give me a guess."

Travis glanced over at me with fear, "Their initial reaction was...um...not to join in. To...um...stay away from war as much as possible?"

"Very good, Travis," Draco smiled happily, " Even though Travis was in the hospital, he was at least able to answer the question. Watch out class, he's coming after you guys."

Travis looked pale and slid in his seat. I felt pretty bad for him. After what Draco had told me and the incident with the Stoll twins and Bruce all I think about is that it was my fault. Travis just got back a few days and he seems to have anxiety attacks in class. The class always ask what's wrong but all he say is he can't remember.

"Ponyboy are you listening?"

I blinked, "Um, no sorry."

Draco smirked and shook his head, "Tsk tsk tsk Ponyboy. Not paying attention. If I have another problem with that in my class, I will have to punish you."

I blushed instantly, "Sorry sir."

"I had asked you if you had any family members serve in any wars?"

"My dad served in the Korean War and my grandfather was in World War I."

Draco smiled and went to the next person. We talked more about the US involvement in World War II in the beginning when the bell rang.

"Please read chapter 14 because there will be a quiz tomorrow." Everyone groaned and left except for me.

Draco chuckled, "We can't always be the last ones all the time."

He walked up to my ear and whispered, "People might get suspicious."

I groaned and felt my legs shake like jelly. I felt lightheaded and a tad bit hot but I was determined to ask him. "Stop for a second. I need to ask you something."

Draco raised his eyebrow and nodded. "Would you like to come over to my house for dinner?"

Draco looked slightly confused, "I would love to, but, why are you so nervous?"

"Because the day you dropped me off at my house from the movies Soda saw me and was freaking out. He wanted me to invite you the next day but then I had track practice all day and the day after that he had a double shift at the gas station and for the last 2 days he's been hinting it and now he's threatin' to tell Darry and -"

Draco kissed me on the lips.

"If that was to shut me up then it's definitely working."

Draco smiled in the kiss. He tried to go deeper by licking my lips. I slowly opened my mouth slightly to allow him. He slid his mouth in and I squeaked and bit his tongue.

"Shitshitshitshit."

"I am so sorry. I didn't mean to bite your tongue," I said tensely, "I never really kissed anyone in that manner or really anyone. I'm sorry-"

I heard Draco chuckle, "I'm fine Pony really. " He started to laugh and started to frown at him. But then he laughed hard and covered my face with chaste kisses and I started to laugh as well. We were laughing out tears when the bell started to ring.

"You're going to be late again. Here take this and read this in private," Draco winked.

-thisisalinebreak-thisisalinebreak-ifyouarereadingthissayawesomeinthereview-thisisalinebreak-

_Dear My Special Colt,_

_I'm sorry if I'm pressuring you into anything. But I need to get this off my chest._

_I had a naughty dream last night and guess who was in it? I was just thinking about how sexy you look in that fitted polo shirt, you have such a great body. Was just thinking about you and started getting so turned on . . . now I'm just laying in bed with nothing to do ...Can't wait to see you tonight . . . I'm going to take you into the bedroom and . . . well, you know. If you were here right now I'd take your pants off with my teeth and . . . I'll just let you finish that sentence with whatever you want. Very important question. What is your favorite body part? Just thinking about you makes me want to scream._

_See you in school tomorrow,_

_GreaserG1rl201_

I read the note Draco gave me during lunch.

"What are you reading," I heard a voice beside me. I practically jump and put the letter in my back pocket. I looked around and then down to see Johnny sitting with his arms crossed. He had his eyebrow raised and a little smirk slowly coming up.

"It's nothing really. Just notes I had asked for," I tried to play cool.

"Oh don't lie to us, " I turned and saw Two-Bit take my note out of my pocket, "So if you won't tell us, I guess I'll just find out on my own."

Two-Bit opened up the letter and started to read it. The big grin he had early slowly turned to a frown with blush coming across his face.

"What is it Two-Bit? What does it say?"

Two-Bit looked back at me and folded the note back up. He handed me the note with wide eyes and shook his head, "Nothing important. At least nothing to talk about."

~~~~thisisalinebreak~~~~

Soda was sitting with Steve, playing poker. Darry was out cold on the chair with the newspaper covering his face. Dally was smoking on the couch, watching the Addams Family.

Two-Bit came in rolling Johnny and giving me side looks.

"I wonder where Rom-"

I heard a knock on the door. Darry jumped up from his sleep and glared at the door. He started to get up when I told him I'll go get.

I opened the door to see Draco leaning on the door with a cigarette hanging in his mouth, wearing a green shirt that complimented his green eyes, a black leather jacket, and blue cut up jeans with oil and grease marks on them. He gave me a tiny smile that showed off just enough of his pearly teeth with a wink, "Is this the party?"

**I did it! If you noticed, Draco wrote the note as if he was a girl so Pony wouldn't get called mean words and people wouldn't question the relations between teacher and student. I'm sorry for the lateness but I'm still in and out of the hospital and school just restarted and my grades are pretty bad ((If anyone knows a website that can help me with Physics...please send it my way)). **


	11. Interlude 5

**WHY ME?! (( P.s. HAPPY NEW YEAR *AULD LANG SYNE plays in the back*))**

"You're early," Pony looked at me with shock. I smiled even wider and I took the cigarette out of my mouth to blow out the smoke.

"Well, you never gave me an official time to come so I just came. Hope that's fine with you."

Pony still looked shocked as he nodded his head. He invited me into his house. I had just walked inside of the entrance when he whipped right back around.

"Wait. You can't be like that."

I looked down at my outfit. I made sure to wear something green because I liked the way Pony blushes at the color and anything an "average" greaser would look like. I cocked my head to the side and raised my eyebrow.

"You can't look like...my teacher. A mentor. I've kinda hinted to Soda that you are a kid like me who goes to school with me. So being an adult will throw him and everyone off."

I sighed and rolled my eyes. I snapped my fingers and my body transformed into a 14 year old boy. My hair grew to be at my neck and my green eyes became naturally bigger as if I was a curious kid. The wrinkles around my eyes disappeared and my olive colored skin turned pale.

I gave an annoyed smile and staged whispered, "Is this better?"

"No."

"I give up. What else is wrong with me?"

"Your voice is way too low to be a 14 year old."

I sighed really loud and grabbed his arm and directed myself into the living room of the Curtis house.

"Ciao. Piacere di conoscervi. My name is Dr-"

"Romeo Bello? It's so nice to finally meet you," A boy who had dark gold hair that was combed back with dark brown eyes and a goofy grin, "I've been trying to invite you over for dinner for like two days. But with our hectic schedule, I'm glad that you haven't been here."

The boy stuck out his hand and offered it to me, "I'm Pony's older brother, Sodapop. That grumpy guy sitting in that chair is our oldest brother, Darry."

I took Soda's hand and shook it once. _I hate you so much. _I then looked over at Darry and smiled and gave a nod. _I hate you as well._

"Wow the brat has friends? That's a first."

I look over my shoulder to see a kid smoking a cigarette with a deck of cards in his hands. He was tall, lean, with a cocky smirk with also thick complicated swirls in his hair. I slightly glared at him and his smile dropped a little. _I really hate you. I can't wait until you die in that-_

"That mean ol' idiot is Steve Randle. My best friend since grade school," I felt an arm wrapped around my shoulders, "Come sit over here in the living room with the rest of the gang."

I looked beside me to see Ponyboy shrug his shoulders, "Actually I think we'll just hang in my room."

Soda looked at Pony with a serious face and opened his mouth when Pony shouted, "And besides, you haven't even started on making dinner. I can't invite my friends over just for disappointment. Go make your weird concoction."

Soda scoffed and whipped his head around and started whining at Darry. Darry looked up from his newspaper and glared at Soda, "I really don't want hear your whining right now, Soda. And I agree with Pony, I've been waiting for some food all day. So you should start cooking."

Soda huffed and stomped to the kitchen. Pony grabbed my hand and ran towards his room. When we entered the room, Pony closed the door and locked it. He turned and I rushed to him. I slammed his back on the door and started furiously kissing his mouth.

"Someone...hasn't been...patient...lately," Pony shuddered.

I stopped what I was doing.

"I read your note," Pony whispered, "I would really love to know what you would do after you take off my pants with your teeth."

I smile and started to kiss him lower, "What have I done to you?"

**OMG OMG OMG OMG OMG OMG OMG! wHAT DID I WRITE?! I'm seriously reconsidering my life right now. So next chapter, we'll have some smut, the second part of the interlude, Two-Bit's point of view, and the last part of the dinner date. See ya later.**

**((Last question: If you can write smut or know someone who can, please PM and tell me. I need a lot of help for next chapter))**


	12. You guys are going to hate me

Hey hey hey. So if you thought this was an update chapter…well…YOU ARE WRONG. However this is an update…information (?) thing. I just want to let you guys know why some of your favorite stories are backed up (look at bolded areas, those are sections).

**So here it is…**

I haven't been doing so well in school for Physics or Spanish and my grades had started to slip. Considering this is my junior year and colleges tend to look at this year as your most important time, I simply disconnected myself from writing. I have been studying for my AP Language and Compostion and AP World History exams. I also had a death in the family and it was pretty hard to bounce back. We just finished a band competition (your girl has 2 solos) and we got straight 1's. I signed up for a new sport- Lacrosse- and my energy has been into that as well as getting prepared for my Marines training (if I follow that path). However, I have recently been officially discharged from the hospital so *insert standing ovation*.

Luckily for you and a bunch of other people, school is over in May and then I have all summer to write (and most of you guys know I'm pretty reliable during the summer –except last summer but we all know why).

**If you are still reading this I'm going to give a FAQ for The Man:**

_How far long are we?_ I have typed up one Interlude and currently typing a chapter

_How many chapters total are we looking at?_ Most likely 15-30 (without Interludes)

_Will we see new characters?_ Yes

_Old?_ Like recurring? Yes

_Can you give us a hint?_ Brush up on your mythology…all your answers can be found there

_Will there be a happy ending?_ …um…well

_Will there be a sad ending? _Refer to previous question

_How long are you planning on writing this story? _I plan to have a good portion of the story done by the summer of senior year/ 1st college summer. Next year (12th grade) I don't have as many intense classes or activities that will hold up all my time.

**If you are still reading well good job. Now here is where the story is heading…**

Next chapter: BIG REVEAL on Draco (This dinner looks really good.)

Interlude in Darry's POV (Where is Ponyboy?)

Chapter: More Draco and Ponyboy (Why do you keep calling me Ponyboy?)

Interlude from various POV of characters

Interlude from new character ("I need to tell father what's going on before it gets out of hand," He says with a grime face)

Interlude from Two-Bit (Finally can speak his mind *Hamilton reference*)

Chapter: Draco and Ponyboy with 2 new characters/1 old one ("Kid he's not good for you." "Don't call me kid and you have no right to talk to me or about him in that tone of voice!")

Chapter from 3rd person with the gang

Chapter: 3rd with the gang

Chapter: 3rd person with the gang

Interlude: 3rd person inside Pony and Draco's head

So we have a lot to look forward to. However this could change whenever so please don't think this _"storyline"_ is concrete.

**Anyway thanks for all **the support and reviews and favorites and follows and *blushes intensely*. It really helps me continue on with my story. Send in a suggestion sometime and I can see what I can do with it. My PM is always open so ask away if you're confused or you want to chat. Sorry again if you thought this was a chapter. My name is Basketball Lover99. You've been filled in. I love yo faces and I'll see you in the next update.

((Hey do me a favor? Actually send me your guesses on PM. I really want to connect with you guys. Because really it's not just my story, it's also yours. So send in your prediction or guesses or advice over my way. Don't worry, I haven't about the person who commented 'Done' first ;D , I'm just trying to find a good spot for you. See ya later!)


	13. Chapter 7

**Hello. So enjoy (Sorry this chapter is very dialogue heavy and tells a story in the middle. If confused PM me).**

"We can travel the world, Pony," Draco sighed in my ear, "You can finally leave this awful town. Away from the separation of the rich and the poor, the bad and the worse, the good and the bad. Isn't that what you've always wanted? Isn't that what Darry and Soda and the rest of the gang and your parents wanted for you?"

I looked Draco in the eyes and frowned, "Well yeah but I don't know about this…What if I never see them again?"

"Aw, my little colt is worried about his family. You are really loyal to your family aren't you," He slowly kissed up and down my collar bone.

"I'm just worried."

"Don't be. I'll protect you."

"You promise?"

Draco stopped what he was doing and looked at me. His eyes turned black. An endless void that made you nervous if you stared to long. But when I stared at him, I felt calm, "I promise. Now eat."

He lifted his hand with the remaining seeds that were in hand.

And I splurged.

"So wait wait! You're telling me that innocent Ponyboy once cussed a storm to Darry," Draco (Romeo) laughed.

"Innocent? Are we talking about the same Ponyboy," Johnny laughed and the rest of the gang joined in.

"After that incident, I put a bar of soap in Pony's mouth and he had to have it stuck in there for an hour."

Draco's hand gripped my leg underneath the table and he squeezed it. While upstairs, Draco told me he didn't like anyone in the gang.

"You have to get over that," I whispered in his hair as he was biting my chest. We somehow found our way onto my bed. He bites a little harder on my stomach, "I'm only going to 'getting over it' because I," he kissed my chest, "love," kissed my navel, "you" he crawled up my chest and kissed my neck, "so," kissed my forehead, " much," and he finally landed his beautiful lips on mine.

"Oh I bet he deserved it," Romeo laughed bringing me back to the present.

"Harharhar," I sarcastically laughed, "You're supposed to be on my side."

"Oh don't worry Pony I'm always on your side," Draco chuckled but his eyes told another story. As in _I'm always there for you. _"If I cussed mia madre she would've hit me with a wooden spoon."

Soda looked at me and nodded, approving of my new friend. He elbowed Darry lightly and pointed to us with his head. Darry smiled. _Well that was easy._

"So Romeo, tell us about your family. I assume you got an ear full from Ponyboy," Darry smiled nicely at Romeo.

Romeo smiled and let go of my leg. "Mio papà is the new AP history teacher. The one who replaced Ms. Lancaster. His name is Draco Cesar. Mia madre is a nurse for the hospital. Her name is Isabelle Cesar."

Johnny opened his mouth, "But you-"

Romeo smiled, "Well mio papà didn't want me to get special treatment at school from the other teachers and students so we put my mama's ...um... nome da ragazza…wait no maiden name on my student id."

"I actually have lots of siblings but I'm the oldest boy. Overall there are sei of us," Romeo picks up six fingers, "three girls and three boys."

"That's a lot of siblings," Steve said surprised, "Did your parent's not believe in wrapping it up or is it really a Catholic thing?"

Steve and Dally started laughing. Darry glared at the guys and they shut up. Darry looked back Romeo and smiled, "Sorry about that. Can you tell us what's their names are."

"Oh well there's me, then Agnese and she's 12, Laura is next and she's 11, Eva is after her and she's 10, and then after her is the boys. Alberto is the second oldest boy in the family and he's 8," Draco light smiled turned to a frown and a shadow formed around his face, "and then we have the mistake in our family. His name is Abramo. He's literally an annoying brat and he gets in everyone's way."

"Well how old is Abramo?'

"Ugh he's 5."

"Aren't 5 years supposed to be annoying," Steve chuckled, "I remember the little brat when he was five. He was quite the handful. Two-Bit isn't your sister five? Six at the most?"

Two-Bit looked up from his food with a startled look in his eyes, "Um yeah she's five."

"It's to be expected. Don't worry when you two get older, you guys will become super close," Sodapop smiled.

Draco looked over at Soda with a dark expression, "I highly doubt that. Thanks for the advice though."

"What's wrong with you Two-Bit? You've been quiet lately. Are you okay," Johnny looked over at Two-Bit with concern in his eyes. Two-Bit's eyes turned milky once more and nodded towards Johnny, "I just think this Romeo kid seems real interesting."

I look over at Draco. He's wearing an unimpressed look on his face.

I tried to distract everyone, "Hey Darry?"

Darry looked up from his food, "Yeah?"

"If you don't mind, Romeo and I wanted to know if we can go to the ice cream parlor."

"I don't see a probl-"

"No you can't go," Soda interrupted.

"Why not," Darry raised a questioning eyebrow.

"The closes ice cream parlor-that's open- is Big Freddie's. Which is also in soc territory."

Darry looked at me with his eyes bulging out of his eyes and he dropped his cup on the ground (luckily it was a plastic one or we would have a really angry Darry), "Nope. You can't go."

"But…but…"

"I don't know if this changes anything but my house is actually by the parlor. If you don't want Pony out so late he can stay at my house."

Darry looked over at me and sighed, "Fine go Pony. Call me if anything changes. Take your backpack just in case you stay over there tonight."

I smiled and jumped out of my seat, "Thanks Darry," and ran upstairs to grab my backpack. When I came back down Romeo was leaning on the front door. He looked up at me and he smiled. His eyes glistened over at me. "Okay Darry, I'm leaving now."

"Okay see you tomorrow."

"See ya."

Draco and I left the house in a hurry. Draco started laughing. His voiced changed from a boy going through puberty to baritone boom.

"I'm surprised he even allowed you to come out at all," Draco chuckled.

"Yeah. I need to thank Darry again."

"No no no," Draco smiled and leaned down and kissed me on my lips, "You're going to be spending the night with me."

"Oh really," I smiled, "How do you suppose that's going to work?"

Draco's eyes darken with lust. His lips touched my ear, "What do you Americans say? I'm going to turn your world inside out."

I laughed, "It's upside down."

We stopped at the ice cream parlor. I asked for a double scope of chocolate with fudge topping. Draco looked at my ice cream cone and scrunched up his nose.

"What?"

"Don't you think that's a lot of chocolate?"

I looked back at my cone, the ice cream already melting. I looked back up at Draco and winked and slowly licked the running cream, "Nope."

Draco blushed and ordered one scope of strawberry and one vanilla. "What do you have for toppings?"

"Uh…we have cherries, nuts, whip cream, and this new topping for a limited time, pomegranate seeds." Draco's eyes widen and he asked for the pomegranates.

"That's an odd choice of topping," I said, still licking my ice cream.

"Yeah but there my favorite fruit. Have you ever had one before?"

I shook my head, "Tulsa doesn't cultivate those. And we don't import them from other states."

"That happened to Italy. We were the leading providers of the fruit supposedly during the Roman Empire. Then it started to break apart and the country Iran now grows them."

"Oh."

"Yeah. My family started to import them from California and Iran and then we started growing them in our backyard. Well until recently… The pomegranate actually has a rich history. Especially in my family's ancestors. Do you mind if I tell? It's Greek mythology."

"Yes, please I love mythology."

"I guess pomegranates got big and popular because of Persephone and Hades 'holy' matrimony. It goes like this Hades was separated from his Olympian family, he was lonely and very much wanted a wife to fill the void. One day, he spotted a young goddess named Persephone, the daughter of Zeus and Demeter, whose incredible beauty and tender countenance won his admiration. Hades fell deeply in love with Persephone. Every day he would secretly spy on her while wearing his Helm of Darkness. Hades wished to take her as his bride despite his estrangement with her parents (and his siblings). He knew that Persephone's mother would refuse to even consider the marriage, so decided to speak with her father instead.

Shortly thereafter, Hades mustered up enough courage to visit Olympus, and begged Zeus to allow him to marry her. Zeus advised his lovesick brother to kidnap Persephone, and even helped him. Hades succeeded in kidnapping his beloved Persephone, but she did not want to stay with him, and wished to be rescued. Over time though, she came to admire Hades' power and wealth, and gradually fell in love with him, relieved to finally be free from her mother. Hades was very kind and patient. He very much wanted her to reciprocate his great love, and tried to buy her affections with many magnificent gifts at first, but then took to spending all of his day with her, desperately trying to make her happy. Eventually Hades' empathy and kindness won Persephone's heart.

Meanwhile, a distraught and grief-stricken Demeter soon caused the earth to become barren when she learned of the abduction, and furiously blamed Zeus for allowing Hades to court Persephone behind her back. Pressured by mortal prayers and the other Olympians, Zeus finally demanded that the Lord of the Dead return his daughter, and sent Hermes to deliver the message. Hades was devastated at the prospect of losing his new found wife, but was forced to submit to the will of Zeus. However, while Hermes delivered the message, Hades tricked Persephone into eating six pomegranate seeds, so she had to stay with Hades for six months of the year. This came at a cost, as Demeter never recovered from her daughter marrying Hades. Demeter's nagging increased with this action, but Persephone got to stay with her husband this way. This effected the seasons on the surface. The six months Persephone was with her mother, the mortals had spring and summer, and when she returned, autumn and winter."

"Well that's interesting," I said. I glanced over and saw six pomegranates left in Draco's cone. Draco looked down in his cone and pulled out the seeds. He smiled, "Ha. Want to see if these things can make you stay with me forever?"

I chuckled and grabbed one from his hand. I looked at him dead in the eyes and put one in my mouth. I chewed on the pulp and the juice squished out and onto my tongue. The fruit tasted sweet and tart. The seeds were sweet, juicy and bursting with flavor.

"How is it," Draco asked scooting closer to me.

"It was good. Um…can I have another one?"

"You can have all of them if you like."

I ate another and another. I ate about 4 total when my stomach started churning. The seeds started to taste bitter and I felt sick.

"Sorry," I covered my mouth, "I don't think I can eat anymore."

"No, you need to finish."

"But my head is hurting," I started to whine, "I'm getting really sick from this."

"I need you though, Ponyboy. My special colt listen to me." Draco kept talking and talking. His words sounding like music in my ears the way he said my name and the way he held eye contact to me. The outside world seemed to fade away and it was just me and Draco sitting on a park bench eating seeds. His eyes changed colors from the usual emerald green to the yellow-green color and gleamed with energy. "We are meant to be together. Fate or Destiny or hell your God has told us we need to be together. I've been searching centuries for you and now that I have found you, I need you to stay with me. We can travel the world, Pony. You can finally leave this awful town. Isn't that what you've always wanted? Isn't that what Darry and Soda and the rest of the gang and your parents wanted for you?"

I looked Draco in the eyes and frowned, "Well yeah but I don't know? I just want to make sure I'm making the right decision."

"Us being together is always the right decision," He slowly kissed up and down my collar bone.

"I'm just worried."

"Don't be. I'll protect you."

"You promise?"

Draco stopped what he was doing and looked at me. His eyes turned black. An endless void that made you nervous if you stared to long. But when I stared at him, I felt calm, "I promise. Now eat the seeds."

He lifted his hand with the remaining seeds that were in hand.

And I splurged.

.

.

.

And then I fell into darkness.

**P.S I used the story from the wiki page for Hades on the Percy Jackson site. Don't sue me. I literally tried to think of my own version of it (which will actually be in the next interlude or two) but I realized half way through that it was too long and would take away from the real story. Other than the myth lesson, I had this chapter done like months ago. Whoops. **

**P.P.S The last part of the story is Pony being kinda in a trance.**


End file.
